


Midnight Thoughts Are, At Times, The Most Blunt Of Us All

by nina_rosa95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotionally and logically fuelled, it's words or beating people- time in jail isn't worth smashing something over someone's head, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_rosa95/pseuds/nina_rosa95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It is two in the morning. I have no beta, and a bitter foulness is souring the pit of my stomach through the means of disgust and anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I still hope that it's a decent (albeit, short) reading because words are my friend and outlet when my natural resources are incapacitated by the limitations of fatigue and other jolly extenuating circumstances.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Thoughts Are, At Times, The Most Blunt Of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> It is two in the morning. I have no beta, and a bitter foulness is souring the pit of my stomach through the means of disgust and anger.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I still hope that it's a decent (albeit, short) reading because words are my friend and outlet when my natural resources are incapacitated by the limitations of fatigue and other jolly extenuating circumstances.

Hypocrisy is among us, fertile and virile. It's multiplying by the second, engrossed in its nature of pleasantries through chaos, distress, turmoil, ruin and destruction. Its hunger a lilt in the voice, salicious and mocking temptress echoing malice in her wake of greed. 

It spares no one as mercy doesn't belong within the same plane as a hell-borne demon's virus infecting humanity with the tools that require nothing as simple as metal induced carnage feasting upon flesh and singing with each fluid swipe. 

Greed, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Destruction, Ruin, Chaos, War, Famine and Death smile upon the twisted reigns of hypocrisy grasping at souls and entwining the taint of their disease upon them.

Watching it spread is a mere prequel to the distress and turmoil they feed of off, suckling away at the tendrils of pain and an agony too encumbing to be tied to the limitations that physical wounds echo. 

It's a haunting symphony that strikes, the rupture of panic and its closely following companion of corruption. It leads to crudely manifested roads, built before the time of presidents and vitamin filled regimens. 

The screeching thrill from those carnage craved hands stealing away the reigns with the lead of hypocrisy coloring the tongue and setting the scene capitulates to the start of the cracendo, the symphony closing with morbid, blood smattered notes and shrill collapses of individuals before cities.

It ends as it's begun: virile, multiplying, salicious and mocking outlined with epitomes of malice behind the supposed innocence of a saint. 

Hypocrisy is among us.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that sometimes I abhore some adults and the hierarchy that they wholeheartedly believe protects them? Truly, the abhorrence of their act isn't the act itself, rather, it's the confounding belief they adopt (much like the clinging sickness of a plague) that encumbers them, thinking they are purely innocent, within rights and justifications. 
> 
> It's the perspective that they adopt, the one that claims zero responsibility, denial, indignance at confrontation and a quick tempered intolerance at the insubordinate "disrespect" that comes with speaking of their blatant hypocrisy.
> 
>  
> 
> I utterly despise the inconsideration that clasps at the edges of the disregard of anyone else's opinion on enacted hypocrisy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hate wasted words falling upon the deaf ears of too far gone hypocrites. Let karma smite the (not so) coy sadistic pleasantries of hypocrisy and let cold reality of another's perspective reign soundly in their minds and latch deeply to etch forever beyond the limitations of conscious thought.


End file.
